1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combustion engine of the Otto or diesel type, comprising a cylinder block having at least one cylinder in which a piston with a connecting rod connected thereto are movably provided.
2. Description of the Background
Today, such engines with their underlying principles are generally known and have a large number of applications. However, such engines have a number of principal drawbacks, the major drawback being the vibration level. Further, the space available for exchanging the gas mixture is limited and the maximum number of revolutions is inter alia limited both by the vibrational forces in connecting rods and pistons, and by the valves, whose dynamic behavior becomes the limiting factor at high speeds.
Moreover, in such engines, the number of parts is necessary for a proper operation is large, because distribution, valve mechanism, water pump, oil pump, ignition, valve control, etc. consist of a very large number of parts, which may of course all be subject to failure.
At present, there is a need for a combustion engine of the above-mentioned type in which considerably higher speeds are possible, while a better filling of the cylinder can be realized so that the performance per liter of contents increases considerably, and for which, if so desired, fewer parts may suffice. The invention provides such engine.